Alone with No Lights from the Tunnel
by missroseellis
Summary: Marshall Lee & Marceline's life has been difficult at the least. They both need someone to love, to care for. can they be save each other? terrible at summaries by the by:  rated for language and some sex scenes. -my very first fanfiction: - enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Darkness

Alone with No Light From the Tunnel

Marceline was alone. There was nothing to look forward too. She felt vapid.

She had a few friends, but it never helped her current state, which could be described than no other than like sleepwalking.

Her friends Finn and Jake made her laugh and smile. They checked her into the hospital when she drank too much or was near suicide. They could make her feel light for a few hours, and forgetful of the cards she'd been dealt. Even then, she felt so incredibly lonely.

Stuck in her apartment, though, her only friends would be the bottle and a little razor blade she hid in a photo album. Anything to fill the hole.

They said in her time at the hospital we often become our parents, or search for others like them because it's familiar, Comfortable almost. That couldn't be more accurate in her case.

When she was little Marceline's father was not the warmest. When she was a child he never looked her in the eyes, and often when they did things together on special occasions. Like say, going to a diner after working up a couple extra dollars, he would steal from her plate, eating her fries and such. Though this shouldn't be a big deal it was just more proof to Marceline her father did not care for her. When she was little she didn't know the world too well, and what her father would do to her was normal. Often after working long, her father would come home drunk and angry. This was normal. Covering bruises was normal. Covering scars was normal.

She still loved him though. All the way up until she was removed from their apartment when her father had pushed her a little too hard and she broke her arm. The neighbors heard her and called the police. She spent the rest of her childhood in a foster home.

Ash was an attractive guy, aside from his grayish tint in his skin, he had a mow-hawk and had kind of a punk-ish style, like Marceline's. He was often swooned over, which didn't bother Marceline too much, seeing she wasn't much of the jealous type.

Sadly though, Ash was no different from her cold father. So sweet at first, he called her "sweetheart" and "baby" he listened to her talk about her father. They would laugh together and would go to the park, talked about a future. They moved in with each other and everything seemed to be falling together. She loved him, and he cooed at her long enough for her to put her walls down. As soon as they went down things changed. He would demand her to do things for him. The nights she couldn't make dinner he would bark at her screaming "I work for you all day! FOR THIS SHITTY APARTMENT. FOR YOUR STUPID FUCKING BASS. And you can't make me a FUCKING DINNER?" he would slam his fist in the wall and Marcy got quiet. Quickly. For good reason as well.

Because it wasn't the wall he hit the next time.

She would do everything he asked from then on out. However when she skipped a beat, he was always there to get her back on track, quickly and with drunken anger.

After those times where he had been like this to her, he would lay on the couch with her, and coo apologies into her ear. She would sit stiffly as his hot liquor breath blew into her pale neck, and he took his fingers and brushed her hair back. Still whispering apologies he would start heavily and not to gracefully kissing her neck. When he deemed it fine to proceed, he would hastily grab the back of her head and shove her lips to his. They always felt cold and slimy, manipulating and deceiving. He would push her down on her back. She let him, and oh, how she wanted to tell him to stop. She knew better though, and she let him cover her sobs with forceful kisses. He snaked his arms all over her body and she tried to pretend everything was fine when he slipped off her top and her bottoms. While he groped her she would close her eyes and try her hardest to think of her better times. She would pretend to be satisfied. She faked little pleasure noises while he hungrily fondled her breasts or would shove her head down to meet his crotch. And while he pumped himself in and out of her she would swallow tears and gulp back her sobs she was sure to choke on. When it was over and he was laying on her, she would muffle her whimpers into the couch pillows and try to make it seem as if she was sleeping.

She would be thanking her lucky stars the day she found out he would be spending time for a brutal assault. He had been in a bar, drinking far more than he should. He was screaming at her for not getting the right type of tequila, and someone decided to tell him not to talk to her like that. He then proceeded to beat the living shit out of him. She thanked the man internally when she found out he would be gone, for at least five whole months.

Although she was glad that Ash was gone and her blackish purple bruises were healing into a sickly green, she couldn't help but feel horribly, terribly, lonely.

While her friends were there sometime, she couldn't help but slicing up her wrists a little bit and drinking away some of her emotions.

Her favorite place to do this was the Blue Moon, a dive bar in a rickety old alley. She used to play her bass there before her relationship with Ash went sour. Now she just watched people get on stage while her vision blurred and her orders to the bartender became more slurred.

One night in particular she was sitting, ordering another shot, she was watching as a boy with jet black hair got on stage. He caught her eye and smiled, then proceeded to play on his bass, which was quite a nice one, she noted.

He was wearing a red and black plaid flannel that fit him well. He had dark blue skinny jeans that weren't too tight and showed off his not-to-lanky body. He wore on his feet some faded red converse that must of seen some adventuring. His hair was messy and bed-headed, in an organized chaos kind of way, it was cute. Over all his clothes flattered his pale skin and dark eyes, that –not to be cheesy- were quite twinkly. Marcy inwardly giggled at how he was such the typical musician, with his entire cliché punk rock garb. It suited him though, she concluded, he was a very attractive boy.

While she proceeded to flag down the bartender, and hum along to the song that the boy was playing, a man approached her and boy did he stink of booze.

He had a yellow-ish skin tone, was wearing a dusty grey t-shit and sweatpants, he wasn't attractive. He had oblong beady eyes that seemed menacing.

She could basically taste the jose cuervo as he breathed "hey… what's a girl like you doing all alone here? Not awful smart of you to be in a place like this all by yourself"

Usually out of pure lonesomeness she would go home with him, and wake up in the morning in an unfamiliar bed and a pounding headache, finding herself unable to recall the night's events.

However, tonight Marcy just wanted to be left alone. She told him "I can handle myself, thanks"

He didn't seem to take hints well. He sat down next to her reaching his arm around the back of her chair. Marceline tensed, it was so uncomfortable she could die. He spoke again,

"nonsense, come now, I'm sure your with someone, who is it? Hmm? Someone as dashing as you can't possibly be here alone."

"nope. Alone."

"well then, why don't I join you?"

"I'm fine thanks…I really should just."

"no no no, you have to stay, couldn't have you wandering around this part of town by yourself"

"seriously, I'm fine dude." And she got up to leave

An arm shot out and grabbed her "oh come on, you know you want to come home with me tonight" smiling wickedly

A shot of pain rang up to her head, his arm just happened to be squeezing the bruise that Ash had given her the last time they'd seen each other

"OW, get off me man! Leave me alone!" she proclaimed as she shoved her arm back

"sweetheart, don't kid yourself. You know you want my number at least" he said squeezing harder

He could seriously not get any worse.

"take the hint .. you're so fucking creepy please go away!" I yelled

"STUCK UP BITCH MUCH? TELLING _ME_ I'M CREEPY? MISS PASTY SKIN? THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE" he exploded in my face, he must have been really drunk, everyone was looking at us. His yellow tinted skin was red and he shoved me, looking like he was ready to strike me I closed my eyes. Preparing for what I was used to.

I was in the middle of telling myself not to worry becauseit was nothing I wasn't used to. When I realized nothing had happened, someone had stepped in front of me, and with a whoosh of black and red, the yellow skin guy was on the floor being restrained by the boy who was playing the bass, who had apparently finished his song.

Helping him was a boy with bright pink hair, who appeared to be rather uncomfortable, and with good reason, he wasn't exactly a regular here, he was wearing a polo for fuck's sake.

Yellow face's friends carried him out, trying to calm him down and everyone dispersed from the commotion.

You know from further analysis he totally looks like a lemon…

"_what an awesome night_" I thought sarcastically to myself.

The boy with the black hair adjusted his jeans and stalked his way over to me.

"hey, you okay?"

"yeah, I'm fine, thanks for..you know stopping him"

"don't sweat it…uh.."

"Marceline"

"cool, you come here a lot don't you? I've seen you with that guy…uh…crap whats his name?

Marceline shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Ash

"well, whatever his names not important, I've seen you here before though. My names Marshall, Marshall Lee that is."

"Cool" she replied, thankful the subject was off Ash "nice bass by the way, I have one that's kind of like it."

"thanks! Yeah, I'm obsessed with it, it's kind of treat like it's my child"

"yeah, I know the feeling, haha I call mine my baby"

"same!"

They both laughed.

'_well..this is interesting.._' Marceline thought to herself.

"you're really good by the way, I like that song you just did, kind of stuck in my head actually"

"I'm glad!" he laughed. A girl in baby blue walked up to us, along with the pink-haired boy from earlier.

"Marshall! What did I tell you about bar fighting! No more!" She stated

"but! But!.." he stammered

"I don't care what it is! They are dangerous! People here can be dangerous! Didn't you hear about the bar fight that happened here a couple of weeks ago? Some guy totally wailed on this other guy, I had a friend here who told me that the guy would of died if the cops weren't called!"

_Does everyone freaking know my boyfriend! Jesus!_ She thought.

"Fi, he was helping this girl" gesturing towards Marcy "some crazy guy was going to hit her, so he stepped in, if he didn't she would of ended up with a black eye! Jeez, this place is so disgusting, so unkept and rowdy, I feel to out of place, can we just go?" Pink-hair boy complained

"oh! Oh my god I feel so dumb" she looked at me "I'm so sorry! This place can get a little sketchy, I'm Fionna by the way, and we call pink-hair boy gumball, or PG, and you've met the ever so chivalrous Marshall."

"nice to meet you" she smiled "I'm Marceline"

"See! I didn't do anything wrong!" Marshall exclaimed, looking rather happy with an I-told-you-so face on

"I'll just have to wait to catch you until next time then, darn it!" she said

Fionna then looked at me and said "hey..wait, I've definitely seen you here before with…" realization struck her face when she realized I was stuck at the hip with the guy she'd seen in the papers for beating the shit out of a guy here "with..uh..n-nervermind I don't remember"

Marcy looked at her and shoved her sleeve down her arm self-conscious about the bruises all covering them left over from Ash. Marceline thanked her internally for not explaining to the people around us that she was associated with such malicious company. "Yeah, I'm here a lot, I used to play bass here actually."

"sweet!" she said "hey listen, gumballs about to shit his pants here because this place is too scawy fo the wittle guy" she mocked "but since you're here so often we'll probably see you again, Marshall plays every Saturday."

Gumball, offended shouted "hey! Unkind!" Marshall and Fionna both laughed.

Marshall turned to Marceline and said "sweet meeting you, we should meet up sometime, I would love to see that bass of yours" he smiled at her, a little awkwardly though, and Marceline thought she saw his cheeks grow a little pinker.

_I feel really childish for getting butterflies._ She thought

"sure" she smiled back

"do you have a number I could call? Or here..I'll just give you mine.."

"no here" she scribbled down some digits on a paper "call me whenever, I don't do much" she giggled. Marceline blushed, she hadn't done this in a while, and probably shouldn't be since Ash and her weren't completely broken up. Marcy just counted being in jail as a break up, but she shouldn't play guessing games in Ash's case.

Fionna's eyebrow shot up, only for a second before turning to me and said "we'll see you later then" and she smiled as they all walked out together.

Marshall turned around and cooly waved at me and smiled, I returned it by smiling and lifting up my hand lazily.

Marceline could of swore she heard Gumball say to Marshall "_youuuu like her!" _ because she saw Marshall punch his arm after and said "_shut up dude!"_

Marceline felt the corners of her mouth go up, it wasn't often life threw her a bone, and maybe this could change things.

_Maybe._ She thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Reminders of The Past

**Hi Guys! Thanks for the reviews:3 sorry I didn't update last week, been so busy -.-. I'm so glad you guys liked the story. I knew there were some people out there who liked some serious angst ;)**

**~it'll get pretty R rated towards the end of this one, just a heads up**

Alone with No Light from the Tunnel

Marshall crashed on the bed. _This could be good for me, the start of something positive._

Who _was_ that girl? That Long silky ebony hair filled his mind, her eyes, confused but still beautiful was all his mind's eye could envision. Why hadn't he noticed her before?

Oh yeah. Ashley. Ashley was his ex-girlfriend. She had pale gray-ish skin, long almost white, blond hair. She was gorgeous; she had long legs and mysterious eyes that beckoned to be looked into. She wore dark blue tops and dark wash jeans, usually carried around a small little sack where she kept her money and her "magic powder" aka; cocaine, and a pack of cigarettes, usually Marlboro's. She was a bit of a mooch, very moody, and a class-a bitch at times. Marshall didn't care though he was in love with her.

She was so amazing. Marshall would come home tired and she'd be there with hot tea and give him a comforting look softly saying "long day baby?" "I'm sorry Marsh" "you work too hard baby" as she made him tea and padded over to the couch where she would nuzzle under his arm.

Ashley distracted Marshall from his childhood memories. Terrible memories, they all made him cringe and confused him, made him cry but at the same time made him feel like he was about to rip off someone's face. He found it hard to look back on them, but what he remembers was difficult. His father deserted him with his mother, a crazed alcoholic woman. She wasted all their money for food, heating bills, or electricity on liquor. All her boyfriends were abusive, and didn't think twice about hitting Marshall. They would lock him in dark closets with no food or water for hours leaving 5 year old Marshall starved and alone. They'd beat his mother unconscious, and get forgiveness without a second thought when they whispered insincere apologies in his mother's ear the next morning. Marshall would sit and wonder why his mother didn't love him enough to help him, to protect him from these people that would beat him and kick him, make him starve and scream and cry. She never cared, she'd let them do what they wanted to him and her. She let his grades drop in school so he could go make her extra money to support the house along with her addiction. She let him live a life of solitude to take care of the shitty apartment they lived in, he never had a friend his whole life, and she let it all happen. Ashley made him forget that his mother's neglect, the hours he spent starved, the days he spent hiding from his mother's boyfriends, she made it all go away and he loved her. He loved her so much.

The feeling when he left at age 18 was like no other, finally free. He hadn't seen his mother since his eighteenth birthday party, and frankly he didn't give a shit.

He met Fionna and PG, played bass and made money to support him, met people, laughed, went out, bought drinks, and had parties. He loved it.

He met Ashley and she was his drug, his emotional crutch that made him forget the pain. He was infatuated. He melted at her gaze, and fell into her dark eyes, lost in her mind.

Ashley was so passionate, always speaking up for what she thought, always showing her full emotion. She would him gently with care and harshly with want. She was a spitfire, filled with lust, spirit, emotion, daring anyone to just try to tie her down.

Marshall took that dare. It was beautiful at first, she made him feel loved and fearless, like a newborn child ready to take on the world and crush who ever stood in the way.

However it wouldn't be long before things started to morph and crumple. And again he started to feel confused, as he did when he was a child.

It was so often she would come home, Marshall so happy to see her, she'd give him the cold shoulder and snap at him. He would ask where she was, she would go on the defensive and say "why are you always asking? Huh? Don't trust me? I thought we were past this Marsh!" he would stutter and say something reassuring he wasn't accusing her of anything. She would snap and say "then stop interrogating me. GOD, can you handle leaving me alone for two seconds?" She would stomp off leaving him confused and alone in the dim light of their dingy kitchenette. The only thing accompanying him was the slow rattle of the subway trains and the rumble of the city below.

Then everything he knew came down on him on a March night. Ashley was out all day and night. When she finally crashed at 3 am, leaving Marshall alone and confused yet again, he decided he needed a smoke. Lumbering over to the cabinet he realized he was out, he waltzed over to Ashley's bag and searched for a pack of Malboro's hoping she wouldn't care too much if he bummed a smoke from her. While searching he found something odd. It read "women NOW clinic" he fished it out of the bag. He though _since when does Ash go to check-ups?_ Then his eye caught the word "abortion". His heart beat faster as he learned why she was gone for so long.

He needed answerers. Done with walking on eggshells for her.

He stormed into their bedroom, fuming.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" holding up the document.

Groaning "what Marhall?" she answered shortly. When she saw the paper her eyes widened, then she narrowed them "what the hell were you doing going through my fucking bag?"

"DON'T. try and turn this around! WHAT IS THIS?" he screamed.

Looking angry she opened her mouth only to get "MARSH-" because he was already screaming questions

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF ASKING ME? YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULD CARE YOU'RE PREGNANT? WHAT IF I WANTED A KID? WHAT IF I WANTED MY KID, HUH? WHAT THE FUCK ASHLEY!"

She looked at him and started laughing darkly. Marshalls heart dropped.

"you think it's yours?"

"wha-"

"God, you wonder why I've been out? You wonder why I haven't wanted to fuck? You are so fucking stupid, open your eyes, the kid wasn't yours."

She laughed as Marshall stood there stoically.

"I thought you loved me." He said softly

She laughed again "you're so blind. How could I ever love such a fucking loser."

"get out." He said almost in a whisper

"what? Marshall it's 3:30am I'm not leaving now."

"I SAID GET OUT."

She got up and marched over to him "you think you can control me? It's my house too, I'm not leaving."

He grabbed her wrists eyes watering "DON'T FUCKING PUSH ME. GET THE FUCK OUT. GET OUT NOW." He shoved her back and she stumbled.

"fuck you, Marshall."

He said almost in a whisper "I have done _everything_ for you, I've housed you, loved you, took care of you, why? What did I do? Huh? WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO ASHLEY?"

She cackled "you think _I loved you?_ You think I _gave a shit?_ Marshall open your eyes. I don't give a shit. I've been cheating on you for months now, it would of taken a monkey to figure that out, but you're so needy and pathetic you don't want to see. You're too busy whining about your mother and clawing at me to notice I don't give a shit about you anymore."

And with that she stormed out the door and slammed it, leaving Marshall with a gaping mouth, and a quickly crumpling face.

Alone in his apartment he shuddered at the memory and tried to focus on other things. He lumbered over to his bass and started absent mindedly strumming as he sat on his comfy chair. His thoughts led him again to the girl at the bar. After eight months of feeling alone and scared, and Fi and PG pushing him into the dating scene again he felt somewhat ready.

He smiled dumbly _she was pretty_. He glanced over at PG sprawled out with Fi snuggled next to him on his couch, and continued to think. _Should I call her tomorrow? Where would we meet up? Does she think I'm creepy?_ Then shook his head _god I'm like a fucking 5__th__ grader…_ He felt around for the crumpled piece of paper in his pocket and looked at the feminine script. She had big royal looking curive letters. _She has pretty handwriting…_ He shook his head again before dozing off on his big chair.

Marceline awoke the next morning with a pounding headache, overjoyed to find herself in her own home. She lazily lumbered out of bed and walked to the bathroom, her eyes were red-rimmed and her throat was horse, her hair disheveled. _Don't I look just peachy?_ She smirked to herself. She brushed her teeth and splashed some cold water on her face before grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting on the couch, feeling grateful she didn't have work today.

She turned on the news and sat quietly sipping her café Verona Starbucks blend. Her thoughts drifted to her nightmare last night.

_She was snuggled against a body, it was warm and was rubbing small circles against her arm with its thumb. She looked up and squinted, making out a face, trying to identify it. As her eyes adjusted she saw it was a man with jet-black hair and light skin. "shh, it'll be okay Marcy, I won't let him hurt you" he cooed. She felt safe and she decided to cozy up to his chest, but before that could happen he started to morph. His hair suddenly turned icy-blond and his white skin had a gray complexion to it. Before she knew it there was a crooked smile on his face, and she recognized Ash. 'miss me baby?'. She screamed and got up to run to her door but when she opened the door she couldn't walk out. There was nothing but black outside the door. She whipped her head back around to find Ash behind her. 'Where are you going Marcy? Thought we could have some fun" he grabbed her wrist and shoved her against the wall. He pushed his body against hers and she started to cry, he groaned. He let go of her wrists and slipped his hands under her shirt. 'Filthy slut' he barked as he probed her body with his icy hands. "Please stop, please," He then slowly took out a something long and smooth from his back pocket. He smiled darkly 'you're mine.' and pushed it against her skin. She felt a sharp sting as he started to carve into her. She screamed and it was over._

She cringed, and she noticed her heart was beating quite fast, her hands were trembling.

The phone went off and Marceline jumped, her coffee flying everywhere and the mug shattering on the ground. _'shit'_ she muttered to herself before briskly walking to the phone.

"H-hello?"

"Hey! It's Marshall, we met at the Blue Moon last night?"

"oh.." Marceline remembered the boy with the bass-like hers- who had stopped some drunken man from hitting her "-y..yeah, uh, hey, w..what's up?"

"you alright? You sound a little shaky.."

Marceline realized that she sounded scared, _shit_, "oh, no, I'm fine, thanks though" trying to sound normal.

"oh, okay cool, uhm, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up? Maybe play some bass or something, there's this really chill café by the Blue Moon I know.."

Marceline felt a blush creep up on her cheeks _I feel like such an idiot, since when do you get crushes Marcy?_ She tried to come up with a response "oh..uh, erm, yeah, sure, when?"

"tomorrow cool?" he replied

"uhm..sure, I get off work at like 2, so maybe like 3:00?"

"sounds good, it's called sweet bites, it's a couple doors over from Blue"

"okay, see you then"

"see you"

She heard a click and hung up the phone. She couldn't help but feel her heart flutter and she smiled a little.

She paced down the stairs and brought up her mail.

Her heart dropped when she read _Ooo Penitentiary –Ash Ragwizert*_

She fumbled open the letter and read

_Hey baby,_

_I miss you, I know you'll wait for me. We'll be together soon. I know how scared you get so I have a couple of my guys looking out for you. Don't stop waiting for me. I can't wait to see you. I can't wait to feel you again. I know you won't but don't try anything, you'll regret it._

_-Ash_

_Fuck. _She thought. She then realized her mistake. She knew she shouldn't of said yes to meeting up with that guy, she shouldn't be out at Blue Moon, she had forgotten how many connections Ash had. She forgot that when he gets home he won't think twice about punishing her. She trembled.

_Shit, Marshall._

**Soooo? How'd you guys like it? I know it got a little awkward describing Ashley and Marshall's Mom, but I hoped you guys like it. Let me know if I should continue and please Rate and Review :3**

***Ragwizzert=Rag wizard, I tried to do a play on words kind of thing, not sure if it worked hahaha**

**If I don't see you guys before the holidays please have a very happy one Happy Kwanza, Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad! And Happy New Year! 3**


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings?

**Okay so I am **_**super**_** sorry for not updating, and I can totally understand if you want to MURDER me right now, but this school year was crazy busy for me and I just lost interest.**

**But hey, now that it's summer I'll probably be able to update more!**

**If you have ANY suggestions for this story PLEASE PM me, I don't really know where I'm going to go with it…**

**But without further ado, please enjoy chapter three! :D**

Alone with No Lights from the Tunnel

Marshall was nervous, to say the least. He paced the floor of his apartment clad in his black skull boxers and a satined white wife-beater.

_What if she thinks I'm weird? What if I embarrass myself?_

His hands felt sweaty and his heart was beating quickly. _What am I in high school all over again? It's just a girl, I shouldn't be this nervous.._

He jolted at the sound of his buzzer going off. Marshall walked over to his intercom and pressed the button.

"Who is it?" Marshall spoke

"It's me! And Fi, Obviously, can we come up?" Marshall should of known it was Gumball

"Yeah, alright" He pressed the buzzer and within five seconds his friends were in his apartment.

"SO! What is the plan today big Marsh? What are we doing" Fi piped up

"I can't, I'm going out today" Marshalls face reddened a little bit

"Hmm…does this going out…involve, I don't know…a _girl?"_ Fi replied

"No! I mean Yes! Ugh. God. I'm so nervous for this stupid date." Marshall coughed up

"Does this happen to be the girl from Blue Moon?" Gumball inquired

"Yeah, it's her" Marshall replied

Fionna seemed to stiffen a bit, but kept on a decent game face.

"She was cute, but I'd be careful.. it might not of been her but I've seen her around a couple of dangerous people…" Fionna said, trying to be discreet. Fionna was worried about Marshall he had been so broken when Ashley left and he was just getting back in the game. The girl at the bar is probably wonderful, she thought, but Fionna knew she had seen her quite comfortable and cozy with some "undesirable characters" She didn't want Marsh mixed up in all that. She tried to ignore it but the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach told her to not to.

"Oh come on Fi! You and Gumball think everyone is dangerous, it probably wasn't even her." Marshall stated confidently

Fionna shook it off and decided to ignore it for now.

"Yeah, probably…" Fionna replied

Breaking the silence Gumball piped up "So! Where you taking the lovely lady?"

"Sweet Bites" Marshall stated

"That's a nice place for a first date, casual, home-y, great coffee" Gumball said sitting down on Marshall's couch "now the real question is what are you wearing?"

"what?" Marshall said motioning to his attire and smirking "this isn't fancy enough you think?" Fi and Gumball both chuckled.

Marshall glanced over at the clock and became slightly more panicked as it read 2:45

"Gahh! I gotta go!" Marshall said, jolting from his relaxed position

He decided to throw on some black skinnies and some regular Chuck-Jones high top converse, along with a grey sweater." He grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet and started to head out.

"Alright, I'm going, you can stay here as long as you want, there's some food in the fridge, make yourself at home yada yada yada, and all that, bye!"

"Lookin' sharp!" Fi called after him

"Go get em' tiger" Gumball said while throwing him an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

Marshall shot thumbs up back and shot out the door.

Marceline, her sleep riddled with nightmares yet again, woke up quite late around one-thirty pm. She groggily slouched around her house, took a shower, and made a pot of weak coffee, and sat on her couch, turning on the TV and let her thoughts consume her.

She groaned as she slowly realized the situation she was in. The boy she met just kept running through her mind. She really liked him, but it was so dangerous.

_He's watching me wherever I go.. I can't get away. I wish I could just get away…_

Marshall to her represented the possibility of a change, and she loved that. However, it was terrifying to think that if Ash found out, it would end horribly for Marshall. She could tell he was a sweet boy, a caring type. It would kill her to see someone else hurt because of her.

She remembered the date at Sweet Bites today.

_What if Ash finds out? It's too late to cancel… Oh god, what am I going to do?_

She looks over at the clock and jumps as she reads two-thirty-five.

_Shit!_ Marceline ran into her bathroom and washed her face throwing on some black mascara.

She got dressed quickly with a pair of dark-wash ripped skinny jeans, black leather boots, and a big oversized black sweater and topped it off with a red scarf and hat. She quickly grabbed an large fringe bag and threw in her phone, wallet, and keys.

She ran out of the house and took off towards Sweet Bites, heart beating quickly, palms sweating, and hands shaking.

Marshall sat at one of the big cozy armchairs at the small café, anxiously awaiting the arrival of this girl. He twiddled his thumbs and tried to calm himself. Every time he heard the jingle of the door opening he'd twist himself around only to find it wasn't her.

He looked at the art on the wall, and listened to the smooth slow saxophone music that played in the eatery. The doors jingled again, and to his surprise, he twisted and found that it was the girl he was looking for.

He admired her fragile frame as she looked around the café. Marshall studied her face and found it looked nervous, and he could see her eyes dart around, until they met his. He smiled warmly and she walked over

"Hi Marshall" Marceline said

"Hey! Come on, sit down" He gestured to the seat across from him. Marceline sat down and glanced around the room

"This place has the best cappuccinos, honest, I get one every time. You like coffee?" Marshall inquired, trying to make conversation

Marceline was still looking around the room and was snapped back to attention "huh? Uh, oh yeah, I love coffee" she smiled softly, trying to hide her nervous behavior.

"So how long have you been going to Blue Moon?" Marshall asked

"Years, I used to preform, now not so much.. but I love it there" she said

"Why don't you anymore? You look like the type that could rock out on stage you know, stage diving, crowd surfing, the whole nine yards" he said jokingly as he flagged down a waitress

Marceline chuckled and started to relax and letting her worries fall to the back of her mind. _This is going alright…_

"What'll it be?" the waitress asked

"Cappuccino, pumpkin spice please" Marshall replied with a smile

"Cappuccino, Mocha" Marceline said looking at Marshall._ He is really cute…_

"Be right back with that." The waitress walked away

"Seriously, I'd love to see you play, it's not often you meet a girl who can rock a bass" Marshall said casually

Marceline felt her cheeks go a little pink "I'd like that, we could have a little jam-sesh"

"That would be totally awesome; you know you're cute when you blush." Marshall said flirtatiously _Ugh what a STUPID line, why did you say that?_

Marceline just laughed which made Marshall feel relaxed "I didn't know you were such a flirt!" she teased

_This is going better than expected, she's so chill…I could see this going somewhere.._

"guilty as charged" he replied, smirking

Marceline laughed as the waitress placed their drinks down.

They drank and talked for hours, it was nearly five o' clock before Marceline realized she had to go. She had made dinner plans with Finn and Jake. Marshall refused to let her pay and picked up the tab for the coffees. They both had a simply nice time, Marceline, even though incredibly anxious, found herself able to let go and have normal conversation.

"You know, this was great. I haven't been able to do the whole 'dating' thing in a while, but I mean, this is so easy. We should do this again" Marshall said, beaming.

Marceline had also enjoyed herself, but she knew how dangerous this was. A wave of nervousness hit her again, but she kept her poker-face up. She did really like Marshall, how easy it was to talk to him, how casual he was, sweet, cute, and he made her laugh and forget how screwy her life really was.

"Yeah, I agree, call me whenever, I'm looking forward to that jam-sesh" Marceline said, smiling

"How about I call you tonight?" Marshall asked

Marceline grinned "I'd like that"

"Which way you headed home?" Marshall questioned

"Park Ave." Marceline stated

"C'mon I'll walk you home" Marshall said, smiling at her

"Marshall, you don't have to do that, I can walk home" Marceline replied

"No no no! It's on the way anyway." Marshall insisted

They walked out of the café and turned onto the sidewalk, it wasn't long before Marceline felt a warm hand enclose her small one. She looked up at Marshall and smiled.

They laughed and talked on the way there, both of them cracking jokes and chuckling at each other. When they got to her house she hugged him goodbye. Then, to her great surprise he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. She looked up blushed hard. To her even greater surprise, she found herself returning the favor. She held both his hands as she got up onto her tip-toes and lightly graced his pale cheek with her bright lips. He grinned brightly "I'll see you later Marcy"

"Bye Marshall" Marceline was smiling big and walked into her apartment.

Little did they know, they were being watched.

**Woo! Ch. Three is done! You guys have no idea that was a difficult one to write. **

**Sorry it got a little crappy, it's like 1AM right now, and I'm waaaaay too tired to edit this! I feel like the romance was a little rushed…I don't know, let me know what I can improve on and stuff, maybe I'll edit this one later?**

**Got suggestions? PM me! NOW! Do it, it'll help me update faster.**

**Review as well, I LOVE your feedback, that's honestly what perused me to write ch. Three. Review Review Review! **

**Hope you are enjoying your summers Love ya'll :3**


End file.
